


Can't find fanfic

by Morigan20



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morigan20/pseuds/Morigan20
Summary: Hi, need some help
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Comments: 4





	Can't find fanfic

Hi, it seems that I can't find fanfiction about Quinntana where Santana and Brittany are married then Brittany dies. Sometime later Santana married Quinn but won't love her untill later


End file.
